The Diary of Seras Victoria
by alucardgal
Summary: A daily look inside Seras' diary and see how she does in her new un-life! hehehe...
1. Dairy 25

**Flames will be Roasting Marshmellows!**

**Well, I decided to write something different and yes it M for what she says, so you all know I DON'T OWN HELLSING!**

**This is a Seras X ? and it is all in her POV! I will let you guess hehehehehehehe…**

**A little peek in what goes through Seras' mind, or more like her diary….ENJOY!**

**88888888888888888888888888**

Diary Entry # 25

_OMG! OMG! OMFG!_

I was assign with a couple of colleagues, to the village of Cheddar. The experience was not what I was expecting! NOT. AT. ALL.

I was nearly raped, and eaten! I mean come on! Really!?

When I was rescued, I was shot in my bloody BOOB! Oh I remember the pain, going through my tits for it too! And yes I still rub where the bullet when through me…well it did hurt!

Then waking a few days later from a horrible nightmare! Not noticing, anyone in the room lifted up my shirt and I was fine…until I saw him! The one who shot me! ACK!

Now I am a vampire, or a fledgling one…well at least I was able to go to my old apartment and get my things. Like you my old friend, my day wear, the old family photos I have left of my deceased parents… and well here goes nothing…

Well good night my old friend!

Seras Victoria

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**Well review! ^^ I know its short but a work in progress! **


	2. Dairy 26

**Hello my little minions of reading!**

**I do not OWN Hellsing, if I did it would be in chaos!**

**Now on with Seras' Diary!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Diary entry # 26

OMG! OMG! OMG!

Not long after, I was turned and regain some of my items. I was given my first mission!

My mission was to go with my Master, to destroy a couple of freaks that were acting like Bonny and Clyde.

Master Alucard had over killed the one freak that we dubbed 'Clyde' with a full clip! A FULL CLIP!

After that, I was having trouble with getting the 'Bonny'. While aiming my rifle I heard my Master's VOICE inside my head! His voice in MY HEAD!

Next thing I know, I feeling something on my forehead then I can see the target like she was right in front of me!

I took the shot….then BOOM! She was dead and ash in one shot! IN ONE SHOT! Like BANG your DEAD!

Whoa!

Well, I am done for now my old friend,

Goodnight,

Seras Victoria

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Ok my little minions! you know the drill, REVIEW! I feed on REVIEWS! **


	3. Dairy 27

**Hello my little minions! Soo sorry for not updating sooner! life had some crazy going on for me! I am soo sorry my reading minions! Oh no, I do not own Hellsing if I did they would be in more chaos! Now on with Seras' Diary!**

Diary Entry # 27

WTH!? WTH!? WTF?!

While out on a training mission with Master Alucard. He taught me about shooting the ghouls in the head or the heart. Or more like lectering me about it. Blah!

During that time I was impaled with mutiple blessed blade!

OH BLOODY HELL!

I have never felt so much burning pain in my life!

Er...Un-life...

The one who thrown them, was known as Father Alexander Anderson...what a PSYCHO! I thoguht Master Alucard was bad!

Master Alucard and Anderson fought, ending with Anderson cutting my Master's head off!

CHOPPED OFF! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

While the psychaotic priest laughed, I picked up Master Alucard's head, and ran.

I know I acted like a coward, but hell, that priest was scary!

I was panacking, a little bit when I found a barrier I couldn't get through. Even more so when the priest found me. I also heard my Master talk in my head!

HE TALKED IN MY HEAD! MY MASTER. TALKED. IN. MY. HEAD!

After that, Almost dieing again, by the priest, Sir Integra showed up and shot at Anderson!

YAY! The boss found me!

After that, Master came back from the dead at the same time, while she confronted Anderson.

O.O WHAT?!

MASTER IS OKAY! YAY!

Anderson and Master fought again, and Anderson left.

Good Riddance! I say!

Oh I gotta go talk to you later my friend!

Seras Victoria


	4. Dairy 28

**Hello my readers! Yay! Another chapter/Diary entry! **

**Dances around**

**OK! Now, now peoples! No I do not own Hellsing! If I did, Hellsing would be in more chaos! Now on with Seras' Diary!**

**88888888888888888888**

Diary Entry # 28

Sir Integra had set up a meeting with the knights.

While that happened, I had discovered a thing in my room.

A BLOODY COFFIN!

WTF!

They got rid of my comfy bed, for an ugly, brown, gold cross plated coffin!

Master and his master, both had said so! Or as Walter means, "I need it, because I am not drinking my blood."

Grrr...

Then Master showed up, calling me an Idiot. He precedes to remind me that is was my choice in becoming one with the night.

Afterword, Walter had a gift for my Master.

A BEAUTIFUL Hand gun! Oh it was!

Drools

Oops! I am sorry my friend! I did not mean to slobber on you!

Harkonnen Cannon...

WTF!

That is a huge monstrosity of a weapon! And Walter talked like it is something he would marry!

Why? Why? WHY? Why that kind of weapon to use!?

It is too large! WHY a CANNON!?

Master believes it suits me...what can I say to that?

Oh, we got a phone call...well I gotta go!

Talk to you later my friend!

Seras Victoria


End file.
